1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system for remotely controlling a locomotive.
2. Description of Related Art
In switching yards, it is desirable to have one or more ground-based operators controlling the movement of a locomotive. This is typically accomplished by each ground-based operator having a radio transmitter that communicates with a slave controller located on board the locomotive via a radio link. Typically, the operator carries the transmitter and manipulates knobs, buttons, switches, and the like to control corresponding functions on the locomotive via the slave controller and the radio link therewith.
It is often desirable in switching yards to have a ground-based operator positioned at each end of a consist, with each operator having a radio transmitter. The transmitters are configured so that both transmitters can cause the execution of safety functions of the locomotive but only one transmitter at a time controls control functions of the locomotive. To this end, depending on the movement of the consist, it is desirable for each transmitter to selectively assume exclusive control of the control functions of the locomotive while preserving the ability of both transmitters to, at all times, control safety functions of the locomotive.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a remote locomotive control system that includes two or more transmitters in radio communication with a slave controller located on board a locomotive for controlling control and safety functions thereof. The system is configured so that only one transmitter at a time can assume exclusive control of the control functions of the locomotive while at all times all of the transmitters can control safety functions of the locomotive. The system is configured to enable control of the control functions of the locomotive to be assumed by any of the transmitters on a first-come first-served basis when no transmitter is currently controlling the control functions of the locomotive. Moreover, the system is configured so that a user of each transmitter can relinquish control of the locomotive when desired. Still other objects of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.